Encryption of data and steganography are well-known methods to protect sensitive data and hide information, respectively, in computer image files, audio files, video files, or other files. Encryption of sensitive information currently has a drawback, however, in that it is unusual enough to draw attention from those who would like to break the encryption. Furthermore, sending encrypted messages in a computer application typically involves first setting up keys for both the sender and the recipient, either through symmetric private keys or asymmetric public keys. These keys are used repeatedly for all or much of any communication, and they thus require careful selection, management and multiple steps to use them. A need therefore exists for a more secure means of communication.